


The ‘Innocents’

by Blast_Processing



Category: Sonic - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Innocent people abuse, Insanity, Robotnik is dead, SatAM - Freeform, power abuse, what happens next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blast_Processing/pseuds/Blast_Processing
Summary: After the war the freedom fighters choose who to be 'free'. SatAM
Kudos: 3





	The ‘Innocents’

The 'innocents'

Freedom.

Good old freedom.

There is always a force controlling it. Normal life. War life. Celebrations. You might think that 'celebrating' can't be controlled' but you know at a high school party, no alcoholic drinks aloud. The teachers planned it. Made it, controlled it. But what do I know?

I am in a war…or WAS in a war. The freedom war, The war against Robuttnik. I always called him that but it's getting less funny the more I hear it. When I was a kid in the good old days of the war, calling him that made me less scared of him. RoBUTTnik ha, ha, ha…geddit?

Well, now the wars finished we need to help everyone. But then one of the clever clogs in our freedom group told us about the bad people. You know, the people who commited war crimes. The people who under a lawless society hurted other for their own benifit. But the way HE said it. Convincing us that the scummy people that are alive need to go…'but where?' That's what she said, the Princess. Well we all thought about it…the silence was peaceful but it was too quiet. The frenchie of our freedom group dared said about the robotizised scum. Weren't we supposed to help them? Turn them back into flesh? The princess said that she would think about it. We all left oddly.

Well? Guess what she said. Hint: She didn't say no.

But here we are. When we where younger we thought that killing Robotnik would make everything better. But no. We where ignorant then. Killing him made everything worse, but how? The death resulted in our loss of innocence. No one should kill to survive at that young age and it made us a little insane. But we never noticed it at first. Some of us NEVER noticed it. They brought insanity home and took care of it. And like a parasite it grew up inside them. That's why the princess never said no.

The capturing was the worst bit, hearing the children scream. Taking their 'scum' parents away. The children should be lucky that they are not taken away.

When we take the robotizised 'scum' away the silence killed. You would belive that the numb silence made it better. But it made you think. Think about the families YOU took away. Think about the people YOU killed.

If the newspaper where still around. The main headline would be all about us. 'FREEDOM FIGHTERS GONE ROUGE' and 'MYSTERIOUS DISSAPERANCES CONTINUE' but nobody knew. They still think Robotnik is alive. So they are still in hiding. But we the 'freedom' fighters come knocking down taking them away to their deaths.

After a while the screams seem 'natural'. The crying for help was just a everyday occurance. We only killed the scum at first but the lust of an adventure after Robotnik died made us want to capture more to experience the rush of fighting Robotnik in our childhood. Reminiscing the fightings of our past like it was a game? Am I going mad? Like the others? No I CAN'T, I'm the hero. I'M the one all the kids look up too. I should think fast. Go fast. Run fast. Leave fast. Hide fast.

I, Sonic will hide from the freedom fighters. Their actions have gone too far. Killing people? We are the FREEDOM fighters. We fight for FREEDOM. Not against it. The old Mobius cave system has not been exsplored for years. They won't find me there, right?

/:(/

I know they are here.

They want to kill me.

What happened to them?

What happened to me…?

We should be free.

We should let them free.

*Click*

What was that?

Are they finally going to take me?

It would be nice

To be

Free from them…?

Free from

My 'friends'

I feel something.

Its on the back of my head.

A gun.

A Prank?

A gun.

A gun?

*Bang*

Shot fired.

My life as the hero of Mobius ended. The warmth of my running blood comforts me as I am left to die.

After all that has happend I tryed to keep my sanity. But seeing how the others changed so fast,

I guess I am the only one

Set free.


End file.
